In an electric sewing machine having so-called hand controller system which is provided with a speed selecting device for a machine motor and a stop device, there are embodiments, where a machine body is, as shown in FIG. 4, provided with switches of low speed, middle speed, high speed and a stop switch (these switches are exclusive of one another), or where a machine body is, as shown in FIG. 5, provided with switches for in advance selecting low speed, middle speed and high speed (these switches are exclusive of one another) and a switch located near a needle bar of the sewing machine to designate the drive or stop of the motor.
The former embodiment has the stop switch, and an operator must confirm therewith a switch to be pushed when stopping the machine motor. The latter embodiment requires the two operations for selecting speed and stop.